Kiss Me Tenderly My Love LY
by Micathloren
Summary: This is the LaylaxYuri version of 'Kiss Me Tenderly My Love'. Please R&R!


This is a gift for Miss Layla and Layla Hamilton- Original and to all Layla/Yuri fans and Kaleido Star fans! Today is my birthday and this is my surprise for you all!!! This is a Layla/Yuri version. The original is Sora/Leon. But anyway, I'll give chance to the Layla/Yuri pairing!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine and they'll never be mine!!!

She can feel the race of her heart beats. She can hear the thumping sounds of her heart. She can imagine what will happen in the next forty seconds after knocking on the auburn door right in front of her. Layla was waiting outside Yuri's room. They were supposed to have a dinner date in a restaurant on that night, but Yuri decided that it would be more comfortable if they'll have their dinner inside his room. Not to mention that Layla has a bit "minds" wandering around about what's-going-to-happen-after-the-date stuff.

She remembered their last dinner date inside a 5-star hotel restaurant together with Leon, Sora, Kalos and Sarah last month. It was so breathtaking for Layla. She was taking the comfort room that may be used either a man or a woman. Not to mention that Yuri followed her to the room. Layla did nothing but pamper herself with a comb on her pink bag. Her blue 2-inches-above-the-knee length dress was a Christmas gift from May, which she loves the color but too embarrassed about the length, knowing that Yuri is a bit… perverted. He was influenced by Leon, actually.

She didn't feel Yuri's presence when he came in. She faced him on her right side, knowing that she's indeed in a lot of trouble. She moved few steps backward, he moved few steps forward. Layla knew that she really needs help when she reaches a dead end in the room. Yuri gets closer and closer to her. When he's so near to Layla, he started to hold her. His left arm was embracing her small waist; his right arm was fisting her blond hair. And, come to think of it, they were having sx in the comfort room, but not really undressing-their-selves thing. Good thing there are no surveillance cameras and the door was locked, reminding the people that it is occupied.

Pushing those thoughts away, Layla decided to knock on the door again when nobody answered. She knocks the door repeatedly without stopping until somebody will open it. Out of the blue, a figure of a tall man was standing on the doorway with chest naked but still wearing a pair of figure-seeing jeans. Layla widened her eyes and blushed with embarrassment when Yuri's head was getting closer to her to look at her. Her dear boyfriend's violet eyes are sparkling and trying to remind her that she's breathtakingly exquisite.

"Are you standing there for hours?" Yuri's breathe was too warm that Layla could feel it. She was so red, indeed.

Layla was so speechless. She didn't do anything but keeping an eye on Yuri's well-sculpted body. She could feel the warmth of her body. It's like her temperature reached the highest level when Yuri kisses her cheek. He has never been kissing like a gentleman before. She touched his kiss on her cheek gently and it was warm.

"Not really," Layla finally answered his question. Her left hand was holding her right arm with embarrassment, even though there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Maybe she isn't accustomed with a man standing right in front of her, and that man was the man she loves dearly. Her gaze was at the side to hide her flushing face from Yuri.

Unexpectedly, Yuri lifted Layla's face by her smooth chin and he sees her ever beautiful blue eyes. He sees Layla's flushing face with a perfect impression of red and pink colors. Layla's flushing cheeks were so cute for Yuri. Layla's cute face made him smirk. Not enough minutes to see her 'true' her, he decided to 'travel' his girlfriend later.

"Come in," Yuri releases his hand from her chin, "Our dinner's getting cold, and maybe my surprise will be tolerated instead of our dinner."

Layla didn't speak at all. She was too wordless. Both of them went inside Yuri's room. Layla's mind was focused on his 'surprise' as he said awhile ago. What will be his surprise? Layla can't help but think about his surprise for her. Inside his room, she realized that it was quite warm. She sees Yuri changing into his long-sleeved shirt and Layla tried to remind him that it would be better for him to wear…

"…nothing?" Yuri asked Layla.

He didn't even felt the warmth of his room, in case his room has air-conditioner. Layla was so embarrass when she knew that Yuri wants to wear his shirt because it's quite cold inside.

"But, if that's what you like…" Yuri said when he folded his shirt and places it aside for him to wear it on the next day, or maybe his next date with his beloved girlfriend.

Layla was alerted when Yuri places his shirt in his closet. She realized that she might be in 'danger' if he will not wear his shirt.

Most importantly, she doesn't want him to get sick. With his chest bare and he's inside an air-conditioning room, it's possible for him to catch a cold. Layla didn't do anything but stare at him, and as she expected, she had Yuri's attention.

Yuri's elegant girlfriend is lovely on that night. He realized that the dress she wore is as long as the dress she wore on their last dinner date, in case the color is blue instead of pink. She was wearing high heels. But, there's one thing that would made Yuri want to jump Layla right this instant: her dress is actually strapless! With his perverted kisses, he could kiss Layla's bare shoulders, or could lick her throat. My God, he is really influenced by Leon!

On Layla's mind, she could feel that Yuri is actually staring at her dress right now. And on that moment, she felt that maybe he'll seduce her again. Yuri finally had his 'normal' mind back. He remembered that he has a dinner date with his girlfriend.

"Why don't we start our dinner?" Yuri said as his stare was on Layla's lovely blue eyes.

Before Layla could reply, she flushed with very red cheeks that remind Yuri that she's too excited for her dinner date with him alone.

"Why…sure," Layla said with an awkward awe on her voice.

"Is there something wrong, my dear Layla?" Yuri asked worriedly as he gets closer and closer to Layla.

Layla was so shocked and so scared that he might repeat what he did to her on their last date.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuri!" Layla said and accidentally pushed Yuri when he's actually 3 inches away from her.

Layla was too surprised, and too 'malicious' when she thought that Yuri might actually rape her.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! You're so bad, Layla! SO BAD! _Layla thought to herself, thinking that she did the wrong thing about pushing Yuri away.

She helps Yuri in getting up from the floor. She really was guilty when she pushed him. She was just amazed of what he'll do next.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I'm just too…" Layla was hastily cut off when Yuri kisses her lips.

It was the only way to refresh her. It was the only way to make her quiet.

"It's not you fault," Yuri said when he suddenly break the kiss, and that's Layla's disappointment, "But, why don't we start our dinner?"

The pair stands up and seat on their chairs. It was a romantic candlelight dinner, and Layla loves dinner like this. There was a plate that is covered. Under it was Leon's special food.

"I hope you like my cooked food," Yuri said while Layla was dazzled when she thought that Yuri was too sweet for him to cook for her, "And I've to thank May for helping me in teaching me to cook."

On that particular line, Layla thought that maybe the food would be Spicy Tofu again, just like when May cooked during Anna's 19th birthday. Yuri opened the cover, and… it was Layla's favorite American food of all time (sweat-dropped sorry, I won't tell you the name of the food)

"Wow! I never expect that you'd cook my favorite food!" Layla said with happiness in her heart.

They started eating their dinner thereafter.

While eating, Layla was staring at Yuri. She shouldn't tell him to have his chest bare. Why isn't he shivering? Maybe he's just accustomed with cold surroundings, just like him. He kept a cold secret about being the fault of why Leon's sister died. Because of Layla, Yuri had learned to love in his heart, and because of her, Yuri had loved her dearly. And come to think of it, Layla is the reason why Yuri want to live forever with her, but for love, forever isn't enough for him to love her.

Layla flushed with happiness when she remembered the time that Yuri told her that he'll die for her, he'll save her no matter what, he'll be there to help her, he'll always be there for her, and he'll love her infinity. She knew that Yuri loves her so much. She even remembered the time that he told her he'll never leave her all alone. He even vowed that he will be a good husband to her if they'll get married.

Layla giggled on the thought.

After their dinner date, they decided to have fun (not fun as in having ).

Yuri held Layla to his sofa while searching for a video tape for them to watch. Layla really wants the movie entitled "Titanic". She loves watching it, but that's not the video tape Yuri was looking for. Yuri searches at the cabinet beside his television. He finally spots it.

"What's the name of the movie, Yuri?" Layla smilingly said. She tries to peek on the cover of the tape.

"'Kiss Me Tenderly, My Love'" Yuri replied, trying to remind Layla that he wants her kisses.

Layla was amazed of his reply. Well, at least she received his reply, but there's one thing in her mind that keeps on repeating. Is that really the title of the movie, or maybe he's playing her. Yuri places the video tape inside the provider for video tapes. He seated beside Layla **too** close. Layla was blushing. She can feel the warmth of Yuri. No worries, they've decided to watch the video.

It had been hours since they watched the video. They already reached the ending of the video.

"_I don't want to leave you, my love,"_ Trisha, the leading lady of the movie, said while gripping Edward, the leading man.

"_Promise me that we'll see each other soon,"_ Edward told Trisha.

They were so sweet, so romantic. They're so romantic that Layla could cry, while Yuri can thing several ways for his surprise to her through the movie.

"_I promise with my entire mind, my soul, my heart. We'll see each other sooner than later."_ Trisha said when their lips are almost touching.

Layla and Yuri have their eyes widen for the 'highlight' of the movie.

In the movie, Trisha wraps Edward's neck, while Edward embraces Trisha's waist.

"_But, before you leave tomorrow,"_ Edward whispered, _"Kiss me tenderly, my love,"_ Edward said when they kiss each other in the lips. Not to mention that that scene occurred in Trisha's room.

Layla and Yuri were both surprised to see them …'kissing' in the bed.

After minutes of much watching, the movie finally ended. Layla was so surprised, while Yuri thought that he might thank the movie for the details of his surprise for his dear Layla. Layla was still seating, thinking about the warm scene. Yuri stands up, and without notice, his arms were holding her shoulders. Layla was alerted.

Yuri nears his face to Layla's. Layla was so red. Maybe she was right after all. Yuri is seducing her. Yuri truly expressed like Edward from the movie. And Layla, who is exactly blushing since the start of their date, thought that Leon wants to mimic the movie acting.

"Don't you dare follow Edward, Yuri, or else!" Layla warned Yuri when he was staring Layla's beautiful cobalt eyes. Layla thought that Yuri was plagiarizing Edward's role.

Yuri caressed Layla's pale skin. And after much touching, he decided to seduce Layla instead of giving her signals about having thing. But, there's one thing Layla couldn't ever forget.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Layla pushed Yuri back, "You're forgetting your big surprise!" Layla said.

Yuri once again neared his face to Layla. He embraced Layla's petite waist (remember folks, they're still in the sofa). He gently touches Layla's bare shoulder. "This is my surprise for you, Layla," Yuri finally admitted his surprise to her. He kisses Layla tenderly. He slowly guided her in lying in the sofa while he's on top of her. They kissed each other with love in their heart. Yuri fisted Layla's golden hair; Layla fisted Yuri's blond hair. They remind each other that no one will go out in the room until dawn, and no one will disturb them during his 'surprise'.

Their fingers and lips were running; ready to taste the deepest secret of each other. Yuri started to undress her. Layla didn't mind him doing it. She did not do anything but kissing him until she's entirely bare.

Yuri carried Layla in bridal style and throw themselves to the bed and proceed to…you know (having ).

In the entire night, they didn't do anything but having inside his room. Layla's nervousness were gone, and she is still doubting why she enjoyed the happening now. To their disappointment, Yuri breaks the kiss for them to breathe. Layla was hardly breathing, he knew.

"Yuri," Layla moans. She really needs some air.

Yuri lowered his head. "What is it?" Yuri asked lightly.

His muscular arms were surrounding Layla's unclothed body. She doesn't care what he'll do next, but she really needs to say this to him. It's quite important.

"Kiss me tenderly, my love," Layla said as Yuri kisses her again.

On that time, they experience true love and relationship. No one is going to stop them from their 'love' actions.

**END**

I'm sorry, is my story quite ridiculous, or quite stupid? Please, I really need your reviews or comments… Please!! I really want to know what's wrong with my fiction!! Thanks for reading, by the way. Hehehe… I'm not plagiarizing the original of this work (the Sora/Leon version of this fiction) because the original is also my work.


End file.
